


Crimson arrow

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Vampires, rassemblement ! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Blood, F/M, Korean Characters, Love, Murder, Or not, Sad Ending, Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: ("Vampires, rassemblement !" n'est pas une vraie série mais un ensemble d'histoires qui peuvent être lues séparément)Après le Snap de Thanos, Clint Barton a tout perdu et jusqu'à son nom. Devenu Ronin, il noie dans le sang la douleur qui le ronge. Lorsqu'il te sauve un soir, il ne voit en toi qu'une inconnue dans le brouillard mais l'avenir vous prouve le contraire. Douleur, amour, sang, certaines relations sont courtes mais intenses.Clint est un vampire mais franchement, est-ce que c'est si important ? (Oui, un peu)





	Crimson arrow

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai placé l'action avant le début d'Endgame, histoire d'évincer la famille de Hawkeye. 
> 
> Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une fanfic construite, elle comporte plusieurs parties et pour le reste, c'est à vous de lier les éléments, d'imaginer le reste, de tisser votre propre histoire. Et non, ce n'est pas de la flemme, c'était mûrement réfléchi.
> 
> Il est possible aussi que j'ai tapé cette fic en un aprem et que je l'ai posté directement pour une amie qui ne la lira peut-être jamais. Qui sait ? 
> 
> Have fun and enjoy <3

La pluie qui tombe en grosses gouttes sur les vitres crée un filtre flou entre toi et le monde, la ville illuminée qui s’étend à perte de vue sous la clarté timide d’une lune arrondie. Il a bien fallu que tu t’habitues à voir le monde d’en-haut, à toujours dormir au plus près des nuages car lui ne saurait prendre d’autre chambre que celle du dernier étage, où que vous alliez. Cela rend encore plus présent son ancien surnom, celui-là même qu’il refuse de prononcer et qu’il a enterré au plus profond comme tout le reste de son passé. Œil-de-faucon… parfois, tu es extrêmement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire de blague là-dessus, de référence à Assassin’s creed entre autres. Mais tu te retiens avec brio. 

Un léger bruissement te parvient et tu souris avant même que ton compagnon ne rentre, le visage trempé de pluie malgré la capuche sombre qui le protège et qu’il repousse en arrière avec un grognement. La nuit semble avoir été longue, encore une fois. Mais au moins, il est vivant et ne semble pas blessé, ça n’a pas toujours été le cas. En te voyant, le masque de froideur se fissure un peu et Ronin t’adresse un regard presque tendre, le bleu de ses prunelles retrouvant une chaleur d’enfant malgré les plis qui marquent le contour de ses yeux. Dans ces moments-là, tu imagines sans peine l’homme simple et drôle qu’il a dû être, ses blagues nulles en coupant du bois, tu te surprends à rêver de feux de cheminée, d’un endroit où faire la cuisine et qui serait à vous, rien qu’à vous. Mais déjà un nuage d’amertume couvre le fragile rayon de soleil et le décor redevient sombre, réel, celui d’une existence où chacun a perdu des êtres chers. 

\- La gérante est passée, je lui ai donné un supplément. Même si elle doit faire des concessions et qu’elle nous laisse cette chambre, je voulais qu’elle nous ait à la bonne. Et puis, c’est pas facile pour elle.

Tu n’attends pas vraiment de réponse, vous avez rapidement compris que son mutisme était aisément compensé par ton bavardage et ça vous convient. Doucement, tu aides ton amant à se débarrasser de son épais manteau qui tombe sur le sol, à portée de main comme l’arc tranchant qui te fait toujours froid dans le dos après tout ce temps. Tu l’as vu en action, cette arme peut tirer des flèches et décapiter un homme en un même mouvement. Et que dire de celui qui la manie ? Pour l’heure, ce dernier te contemple avec son habituel air renfrogné, les sourcils froncés comme si tu avais fait une bêtise. Mais c’est comme le reste, on s’habitue et tu le perçois plus comme son expression naturelle (comme Grumpy Cat) que comme une attaque. Nullement impressionnée, tu lui adresses donc une grimace en te serrant contre son torse, le sentant glacé à travers ses vêtements. Ta main se glisse sous le tissu, presque brûlante contre sa peau et comme à chaque fois, tu sens Ronin se détendre légèrement. Il a littéralement besoin d’être réchauffé, c’est mignon. Bon, il a aussi le syndrome des pieds froids dans le lit mais qu’importe. Serrés l’un contre l’autre, vous reculez jusqu’au matelas et le jeune homme s’assoit, t’attirant entre ses jambes pour que tu ne t’éloignes pas. Son geste est hésitant, comme toujours, mais il finit par lever la main vers ta nuque pour que tu te penches et qu’il puisse te donner un baiser. Ses lèvres sont froides mais incroyablement douces, imprimant une légère pression sur les tiennes pour traduire combien tu lui as manqué. Il peine à l’admettre mais de te retrouver ainsi après qu’il ait massacré des criminels lui fait du bien, cela lui donne l’impression qu’il n’est pas totalement vide. 

Un frisson te parcourt alors que le baiser se prolonge et que tu sens une pointe se presser contre ta chair, répondant à ton propre désir. Mais vous avez tout votre temps et l’ambiance n’est pas à la précipitation. Tu t’écartes légèrement, te redressant pour regarder le visage du justicier dont la langue passe rapidement sur sa bouche tandis qu’il t’observe. La suite, il la connait, il la devine plutôt et il en a envie, de ce moment hors du temps où il ne pense plus à la douleur ou au meurtre. Sans prononcer une parole, il retire son t-shirt, te laissant explorer du bout des doigts son torse comme tu aimes tant le faire, comme si cela te permettait d’avoir accès à une partie de lui qu’il dissimule. Sur sa peau se mêlent toute sa vie et si beaucoup de cicatrices datent de ces dernières années, certaines témoignent d’un passé secret. Tu les explore une à une, le contact de tes mains réchauffant le héros peu à peu tandis que tu parcours chaque muscle de son être avec plaisir. Pensif, Ronin te laisse faire, se contentant de caresser ta mâchoire et la longue cicatrice qui remonte jusque sur ta joue sans que cela te défigure. Bien au contraire, il te trouve magnifique comme ça et il a dû te le faire comprendre souvent pour que tu acceptes cette marque. Concentrée sur les lignes roses ou blanches, tu finis, comme à chaque fois, par relever les yeux vers ton amant avec un air suppliant qui l’amuse car il aime ta curiosité, ton naturel.

\- Un jour, tu me raconteras leur histoire, comment tu te les aies faites…  
\- Peut-être mais pour le moment, laisse-moi garder certains secrets.

Tu fais la moue et tourne la tête vers le miroir suspendu, vers ton reflet solitaire dans la pénombre de la chambre. Tu effleures la commissure de ses lèvres avec un regard entendu, souriant lorsqu’il embrasse la pulpe de tes doigts.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je connais déjà tes plus sombres secrets ? 

Le mercenaire secoue la tête et te presse contre lui en te faisant basculer sur le lit pour rabattre la couverture sur vos corps enlacés, il est temps de prendre un peu de repos. Ta main caresse sa tempe rasée tandis que lui trace des formes indistinctes au creux de tes reins jusqu’à ce que le sommeil vous prenne et vous emporte, serrés l’un contre l’autre jusqu’au matin.

******Flash-back******

Le bois vermoulu est glacé sous tes jambes et tu te concentres sur la sensation de fraicheur plutôt que sur l’odeur forte que dégagent les planches humides. Tes bras nus sont agités de spasmes douloureux malgré tes tentatives de respirer profondément, la panique menace de te submerger à tout moment et il faut absolument que tu évites de perdre tes moyens. La corde qui enserre tes poignets, la sensation de brûlure là où ils ont posés leurs mains pour te trainer jusqu’ici, tout résonne dans ta chair avec beaucoup trop d’intensité, tu peines à réfléchir alors même qu’il en va de ta vie. 

A l’autre bout de la pièce, les hommes sont en train de discuter et ils ne se gênent pas pour parler fort, tes notions de coréen ne te laissant aucun doute sur leurs intentions. Sans être particulièrement jolie, tu restes appétissante et ils ne vont pas faire la fine bouche, qui regarde de près dans un bordel ? Le cœur au bord des lèvres, tu les écoutes discuter de ton avenir à travers des scénarios plus glauques les uns que les autres et plus tu réfléchis à comment tu en es arrivée là, moins tu comprends à quel moment tu as fait une erreur. Tu n’as pas été accostée par un inconnu t’ayant offert un verre, tu n’as pas traîné dans des quartiers chauds, il n’était même pas si tard… Tu as simplement perdu ton chemin, ton hôtel devait être à quelques mètres seulement et ça a suffi pour qu’ils te tombent dessus. Tout s’est passé si vite… 

Un sanglot tord ta gorge, personne ne saura jamais ce que tu es devenue, personne. Tu es une étrangère dans ce pays, venue seule passer quelques jours à Corée, qui penserait à te chercher ? Tu vas devenir une énième disparue, tes parents laisseront la police locale faire des recherches et puis…on t’oubliera, qu’est-ce qu’une disparue alors même que la moitié de la population mondiale est tombée en poussière ? Merde ! C’est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer… Il est hors de question que tu sois vendue comme jouet sexuel, tu vas t’enlaidir, hurler tous les gros mots que tu connais, déformer ton visage pour le rendre repoussant, te changer en créature immonde dont personne ne voudra jamais. On verra s’ils peuvent trouver acheteur, tiens ! Cette pensée te redonne un peu de courage et permet d’éloigner quelque peu l’abattement et la terreur qui te paralysaient. Ça ne te sauve pas pour autant mais au moins, tu risques moins de t’écrouler. 

Un de tes ravisseurs semble soudain se désintéresser de la conversation et se tourne vers toi, jetant un coup d’œil critique à tes vêtements bon marché, ta posture tout sauf féminine et ton absence de chaussures après avoir été emportée de force. Pour une raison obscure, ça l’excite que tu sois si débraillée, il a envie de tester la marchandise avant de laisser son patron décider de ton sort. Avec un sourire immonde, il s’éloigne du groupe pour te rejoindre, jouant pensivement avec la ceinture de son pantalon en appréciant la peur qui arrondit tes prunelles et contracte tes membres. Il a toujours adoré les femmes bien en chair, ce n’est pas ce qui manque chez toi alors il se lèche les babines d’avance. Mue par une sorte d’instinct à mi-chemin entre la Harpie et la mouette, tu décides de gueuler à plein poumons ce qui te passe par la tête, un générique d’anime pour être plus précise. Tu es plus animée par l’espoir que ta voix discordante vrille les tympans du pervers que par l’idée qu’une âme secourable puisse t’entendre (tu es loin de tout), ce qui ne t’empêche pas de mettre du cœur à l’ouvrage. Le mafieux reste un instant figé de stupeur devant ton cri de Walkyrie, un instant beaucoup trop court. D’un coup de pied, il met fin à ton chant et te coupe le souffle, s’accroupissant devant toi tandis que tu te plies en deux de douleur, le visage rougi et les yeux inondés de larmes. Tant pis s’il se fait engueuler, il a envie de te donner une bonne leçon et de te faire passer le désir de jouer les rebelles. D’une main ferme, il relève ton menton pour croiser ton regard, le visage fendu d’un rictus joyeux témoignant du plaisir qu’il prend à tout ceci. Puis, sans crier gare, sans se départir de son sourire, il te frappe violemment au visage, sa chevalière mordant la chair de ta joue en traçant une ligne écarlate. Ta mâchoire supporte le choc mais ta vision se brouille totalement, ta tête part sur le côté et tu ne fais plus aucun mouvement, choquée. Les larmes coulent sans aucune retenue, piquant ta plaie à vif mais tu n’y prêtes pas attention. 

Ton agresseur ricane, se fichant totalement de ses compagnons qui l’engueulent, il a bien le droit de s’amuser un peu, non ? C’est pas comme s’ils allaient te vendre cher en plus. Vibrant d’excitation, il tend la main vers tes cuisses, sans remarquer le sifflement qui fend l’air dans son dos. Avec un bruit mat, la flèche le transperce de part en part comme s’il était fait de beurre et le pervers s’écroule sur le côté, mort sans même s’être rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Le son du cadavre s’effondrant lourdement près de toi te tire de ton saisissement et tu contemples le corps avec un mélange d’horreur et de sidération. Mais ce n’est rien à côté de ce qui se joue un peu plus loin, tandis qu’une silhouette encapuchonnée pénètre dans l’entrepôt par une lucarne et commence à massacrer les hommes présents. Bien que clairement en sous-nombre par rapport aux mafieux, ce nouveau personnage ne se laisse pas mettre en échec, frappant de tous côtés avec force et maniant son arme, longue et acérée ( ?) avec une fluidité impressionnante.  
D’abord captivée par ce spectacle hors du commun, ton instinct de survie reprend le dessus et tu cherches comment te libérer et t’enfuir. Avant même d’avoir compris ce que tu faisais, tu t’approches de ton agresseur et frotte la corde qui retient tes mains contre la pointe de flèche qui dépasse fièrement du torse cadavérique. Cela te prend un moment mais tu parviens à te libérer de tes liens, poussant un soupir de soulagement qui se perd dans la masse des grognements combatifs et des gémissements d’agonie. Lorsque tu tournes la tête, l’assaillant mystérieux exécute son dernier adversaire et tu regardes le mafieux s’écrouler à genoux en se tenant la gorge, un épais liquide s’échappant d’entre ses doigts. Il ne s’est déroulé que quelques minutes et pourtant plus aucun de tes kidnappeurs ne respire encore. Celui qui vient vraisemblablement de te sauver la vie reprend son souffle, passant une main dans ses cheveux que la capuche ne couvre plus. Il ne semble pas faire attention à toi, essuyant soigneusement au creux de son bras l’arme qui lui a permis de décimer sans effort une demi-douzaine de mafieux. De dos, il dégage tant de colère et de douleur que tu hésites à t’approcher mais le désir d’être près d’une personne un tant soit peu amicale (ou du moins, qui ne cherchera pas à te faire du mal) est plus fort et tu avances à pas lents jusqu’à cet homme dont le visage t’est vaguement familier. 

\- M…merci.

Ta voix est vacillante mais tu es déjà contente qu’elle ne soit pas hachée par les sanglots, il n’y a rien de plus agaçant et gênant. Le héros se retourne et te regarde un bref instant, semblant se demander ce qu’il doit répondre ou faire. Son visage se ferme et il garde le silence, te dépassant pour sortir de l’entrepôt avec la ferme intention de te laisser te débrouiller. Il a éliminé ces criminels, c’est tout ce qui importe, il ne peut pas prendre le temps d’être gentil, il vaut mieux qu’il reste constamment dans ce brouillard de colère qui l’empêche de songer à ce qu’il a perdu, à son ancienne vie de Clint Barton. Mais vous vous en doutiez déjà, non ? En voyant le jeune homme sur le point de partir, tu es prise d’un sentiment de panique, et si l’un des mafieux avait survécu ? La simple idée de repartir seule dans la nuit te terrifie et tu attrapes ton sauveur par la manche de son manteau pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner de trop.

\- S’il vous plait… Juste…juste le temps de retrouver mon hôtel.

Le ton suppliant contraste un peu avec la force de ta poigne mais l’ensemble a le mérite de faire hésiter Clint qui te regarde réellement pour la première fois. Tu es transie de froid, pieds nus et ta joue saigne toujours, te laisser en plan reviendrait presque à de la non-assistance à personne en danger… Et puis il y a quelque chose en toi qui l’attendrit un peu, qui perce sa carapace. Rien de bien flagrant, juste un tout petit peu. Le jeune homme fixe ta plaie pendant quelques secondes qui paraissent bien longues avant de fermer le poing et de se reprendre. 

\- D’accord, je vous ramène. Mettez ça sur votre joue, vous risquez d’attirer l’attention.

Il te lance un bout de tissu que tu n’essaies pas de détailler, te contentant de le plaquer sur ta joue (ça pourrait être un caleçon, tu t’en fiches) en regardant l’étrange Robin des bois. Le choc se dissipant, tu commences à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, associant son visage à la flèche qui a tué ton agresseur. Alors comme ça, il a survécu. Si on t’avait dit que tu rencontrerais Hawkeye… le héros sur lequel tu a(vai)s un gros crush. Il a changé depuis l’attaque de New York, mais c’est le cas de tout le monde. Suivant Clint comme un poussin derrière sa mère, tu sors de l’entrepôt, un vent frais caressant ta peau pour te rappeler que tu es libre, que le cauchemar aussi bref qu’intense que tu as vécu est fini. Après lui avoir donné le nom de ton hôtel, vous vous mettez en route en silence et tu t’en remets totalement à cet homme que tu ne connais pas vraiment malgré les médias mais à qui tu fais totalement confiance. Ce dernier rumine ses pensées tout en marchant rapidement, le corps tendu comme s’il était constamment aux aguets. Bientôt, il met entre lui et toi plusieurs mètres de distance que tes jambes courtes et tes pieds meurtris ne parviennent pas à combler. Essoufflée, tu finis par t’arrêter, retirant un énième caillou de ton talon avec une grimace. Comment diable font les hobbits ?! 

\- Tolkien, enfoiré de hippie… !

Ton exclamation extrêmement gracieuse a le mérite d’attirer l’attention du justicier qui se retourne et te voit sur une jambe, en train d’épousseter ta plante endolorie. Pourquoi tu parles de Tolkien, il n’en sait absolument rien mais comme on le compare souvent à Legolas, il se sent visé. Enfin, on le comparait à Legolas. Avant. Toujours est-il que ta détresse l’amuse et il revient à ta hauteur avec un soupir résigné, il doit être dans un bon mood ce soir pour accepter de faire ça. De toute façon, il faut bien qu’il t’aide s’il veut te déposer en sécurité avant le lever du soleil.

\- Accrochez-vous à mon cou et ne gigotez pas trop.  
\- Quoi ?

Tu fronces les sourcils avec un air perdu avant d’étouffer un juron quand Clint passe un bras sous tes genoux et te soulève. Par réflexe, tu t’agrippes à lui pour ne pas tomber et tu manques l’étrangler avant de reprendre ton calme. La situation est totalement incongrue, perchée que tu es dans les bras d’un Avenger parce que tu as mal aux pieds. Son manteau bruisse contre ton corps et tu résistes à l’envie d’inspirer à fond par le nez, même si tu perçois déjà l’odeur musquée et masculine sous les effluves de cuir et de pluie. Rouge comme une pivoine, tu tournes la tête et croise un regard extrêmement désapprobateur et très bleu, ce qui te fait rougir à l’extrême. Le jeune homme se raidit encore plus, ce que tu ne pensais pas possible, et regarde droit devant lui en marchant dans les rues, l’air extrêmement concentré comme pour oublier qu’il te porte. Ou alors, c’est parce que tu es lourde. Possible. 

Heureusement pour vous, l’hôtel est bientôt en vue et tu retrouves la terre ferme avec un mélange de soulagement et de déception, sans être particulièrement grand, Clint te donnait l’impression d’être dans les bras d’un géant. Une fois debout sur tes deux jambes, tu lui tends son mouchoir/morceau de tissu en regrettant de l’avoir tâché de sang et il le refuse d’un geste catégorique. Il est maintenant grand temps de se quitter (et d’aller se coucher) alors tu te dandines un peu d’un pied sur l’autre avant d’oser regarder ton sauveur en tâchant de rester calme, impassible, zen. Et ce malgré que ce soit un de tes plus gros crushs.

\- Merci pour tout, Hawk…  
\- Ronin, te coupe-t-il avec raideur.  
\- Ronin… Merci de m’avoir sauvé.  
\- De rien. Hum…  
\- Y/N. Je m’appelle Y/N.  
\- Très bien, Y/N. Faites attention à vous et…ça va laisser une cicatrice.

Il indique ta joue d’un signe du menton puis tourne les talons et disparait, silhouette sombre dans la nuit noire en te laissant encore perdue face à cette soirée à la fois incroyable et effrayante. Ta blessure te pique et tu grimaces, pourvu qu’il ait eu tort sur ce point. Silencieusement, tu rejoins ta chambre tout en te demandant quelle va être la suite, et aussi, avouons-le, si tu vas un jour revoir Ronin. C’est peut-être ton âme nourrie aux drama et scénarios à l’eau de rose qui parle mais tu pressens quelque chose de particulier, comme si vous étiez amené à vous retrouver dans un but précis. Mais là, tu te montes peut-être un peu trop la tête. Un but précis…pff…et pourquoi pas le Destin pendant que tu y es ?

****** Retour au présent ******

\- Prends le temps de la sentir entre tes doigts, quand elle glisse sur ta joue de toute sa longueur. Respire profondément et quand tu es prête, relâche la tension.

Le souffle de Ronin fait frémir tes cheveux tandis qu'il pose les mains sur tes hanches pour améliorer ta position, son bassin pressé contre le tien. Même si ce contact ne te laisse pas indifférente, tu restes concentrée sur la tension dans tes muscles et sur la cible de fortune à plusieurs mètres de toi. Tu as déjà réussi à en atteindre de plus proches, de plus grandes, il n'y a donc aucune raison que tu ne parviennes pas à transpercer celle-ci. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tu lâches la flèche et grimace en sentant la corde te heurter le sein, tu ne t'y habitues vraiment pas. La longue ligne sombre fend l'air et se fiche proprement non loin du centre. Ce n'est pas encore parfait mais tes bras n'en peuvent plus alors ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, le soleil est en train de se coucher et la pénombre grandissante t'empêchera bientôt de tirer correctement. Te retenant de sourire fièrement, tu rends son arme au jeune homme en pliant et dépliant tes doigts douloureux. Ton compagnon regarde ta flèche en essayant de rester impassible même si, intérieurement, il est plutôt content.

\- Pas mal...il faudra encore t'entraîner mais c'est un bon début.

\- Ne ménage pas ma modestie, j'ai été géniale. Dis-le.

L'intéressé se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en récupérant son matériel, gardant le silence tout en sachant très bien que ça te fera enrager, que tu attends quelques compliments après les longues heures d'entraînement que tu viens de subir (à ta demande).

\- Disons que je suis bon professeur.

Une lueur taquine que l'on aurait pu penser morte brille fugitivement dans ses yeux bleus avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux. Mais il ne t'en fallait pas plus et tu souris pour de bon devant son air d'ours mal léché que tu as appris à connaître et à apprécier. Vous retournez à votre nid du jour, marchant côte à côte en laissant vos mains s'effleurer. Tu es totalement exténuée mais ça en valait la peine, la journée s'est déroulée bien mieux que tu ne l'espérais. Ronin n'est pas dupe sur tes intentions et tandis que vous dépassez un énième monument à la mémoire des disparus, il te jette un regard en coin. 

\- Merci de m'avoir occupé l'esprit. 

Il n'ajoute rien, se plongeant dans ses pensées tournées vers le passé, vers ceux qui lui manquent et qu'il n'espère plus revoir. Cette journée est un enfer pour tout le monde, rappellant que les années passent bien que le monde ait cessé de tourner rond. Toi-même, tu songes souvent à la vie que tu avais, aux gens qui se sont évaporés comme à ceux qui sont restés. Te manquent-ils ? Infiniment. Regrettes-tu d'avoir fui dans un pays étranger ? Non, tu n'y arrives pas. 

Vous arrivez rapidement "chez vous", il va être temps de se séparer, du moins pour cette nuit. Avoir réussi à détourner Ronin de ses idées noires pendant plusieurs heures est déjà un exploit mais il faut aussi le laisser accomplir des propres rituels. Alors qu'il s'apprête à te laisser, tu le retiens par la main, prise d'un étrange pressentiment. 

\- Embrasse-moi, j'ai bien mérité un peu de tendresse, espèce de tortionnaire. 

Même s'il grommelle un peu pour la forme, ton amant s'exécute et t'enveloppe de son manteau le temps de déposer un baiser sur ta bouche puis ton front. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, un semblant de calme et de chaleur dans l'obscurité. Parfois, il a des remords à l'idée que tu le rendes heureux mais il ne parvient pas à te quitter, il y a des limites à son châtiment. Mais déjà il s'écarte, rajuster son manteau en s'assurant que son arc est prêt, que son carquois est plein. Il s'évanouit dans l'ombre et tu frissonnes en songeant à ce qu'il va faire. Comme toutes les nuits, il va chasser, massacrer la pègre et les criminels qui pullulent quand la nuit tombe. Il fait sa propre justice et si ça lui fait du bien, tant mieux. Ce n'est pas comme si l'ordre régnait encore réellement depuis Thanos. 

Alors que tu regagnes votre chambre et que tu te débarrasses de tes chaussures, tu imagines malgré toi ce à quoi doivent ressembler ces chasses. Tu as déjà assisté à l'une d'entre elles mais pas jusqu'au bout, Ronin n'a pas pu achever le travail puisque tu étais là. Il n'a accepté de t'en parler d'une fois, bien longtemps après t'avoir confié son secret, et en termes vagues. Il a simplement dit qu'il ne ressentait aucun plaisir et que leur sang avait un goût de cendre, un arôme vicié. Trois, quatre enfoirés suffisent pour le maintenir en vie pendant plusieurs jours, le reste reste de l'ordre de l'exécution. Mais ce soir est particulier, qui sait ce que la colère peut déclencher en lui, s'il aura le même contrôle sur sa soif de vengeance et de sang. Tu l'espères, tu as confiance. Après tout, il ne t'a jamais fait de mal. C'est un héros. 

La porte claque et tu te redresses brusquement, tu as dû t'endormir après cette longue journée de tir à l'arc. Encore à moitié dans les vapes, tu cherches le jeune homme des yeux, un peu surprise qu'il ait fait du bruit, lui qui sait se faire discret comme une ombre. 

\- Ronin ?

Personne ne te répond et tu te demandes si tu n'as pas rêvé ce bruit de porte quand un son étouffé te parvient. Ce n'est pas vraiment un son de douleur, plus une plainte ou...un sanglot ? 

L'inquiétude achève de te réveiller et tu t'approches de la porte, distinguant à grand peine une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Aucun doute sur son identité, tu as appris à reconnaître sa musculature, la ligne de ses cheveux... Mais tu es surprise de le découvrir prostré, un léger tremblement parcourant ses épaules, lui que tu n'as jamais connu autrement qu'impassible et maître de lui. Rendue muette par l'angoisse, tu poses ta main sur le cuir épais de son manteau, encore humide d'une pluie qui a dû tomber durant ton sommeil, et l'entraînes vers la fenêtre pour le contempler à la lueur de la lune. Le jeune homme se laisse faire, se sentant comme hors de son corps.

La première chose qui te frappe, c'est la pâleur du visage de ton compagnon, combien ses traits sont tirés. Ses yeux azur ne se posent pas sur toi, préférant fixer le paysage extérieur, assombris ou plutôt voilés par une émotion forte. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que tu remarques le sang qui maculent ses mains, fait luire son manteau et souille son visage d'une marque infamante. C'est la première fois qu'il apparaît devant toi si... sombre, portant encore les traces de ses activités nocturnes. Tu as souvent eu à soigner ses blessures mais jamais à le voir sous cet aspect vampirique. Le visible choc de ton amant t'empêche de croire qu'il s'agit du sang d'un simple criminel, mais alors à qui est-il ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Malgré tes efforts pour conserver un ton calme, ta voix est blanche et tu ne parviens pas à dissimuler la crainte sur ton visage. Ronin frémit en entendant ta voix et sans oser te regarder, il baisse les yeux sur ses mains écarlates. Lui, l'assassin glacial, est incapable de te parler de son crime. Comment pourrais-tu accepter ce qu'il a fait ? Sa bouche articule des paroles muettes tandis qu'il revoit la ruelle, le corps étendu, le visage figé en un masque d'horreur. Tout s'est passé tellement vite....il était si obnubilé par sa douleur, sa colère, son désir de sang qu'il a dérapé. Le silence s'éternise et tu commences à imaginer les pires scénarios, cette soirée était déjà une épreuve pour lui, qu'a t-il bien pu arriver ?

\- Parle-moi...tu me fais flipper là.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, tu prends une serviette, n'importe quoi, et entreprend d'essuyer le visage et les mains de Ronin pour en effacer les souillures pourpres. La douceur de tes gestes alors même qu'il ne voit en lui qu'un monstre déclenche comme un choc chez le jeune homme qui saisit tes poignets avec force et tombe à genoux, secoué de sanglots qui dévalent sur ses joues, achevant de laver le sang. Il pleure longuement, sans essayer de retenir ses larmes, comme un enfant et tu le serres contre toi sans un mot, le berçant jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et t'avoue tout. Jamais tu ne l'avais vu si vulnérable, pressé contre toi comme pour que tu le protèges du monde. Ou peut-être de lui-même.

********

Minuit sonne et tu pousses un soupir douloureux, encore un an d’écoulé depuis que Thanos a fait disparaître famille, amis, normalité… Tu prends le temps de te recueillir silencieusement pour ceux que tu as perdu mais au fond de ton esprit résonne une voix inquiète qui t’empêche d’être parfaitement concentrée sur ton deuil. Aujourd’hui, des milliards de bougies vont être allumées, on portera du noir, on commémorera les mémoires, parce que ça fait du bien. Mais une personne ne parviendra pas à aller mieux et ce malgré tous ses efforts. A moins qu’il refuse d’aller réellement mieux parce que ce serait horrible, ça voudrait dire continuer à vivre. On ne parle jamais assez de la culpabilité des survivants… Cette personne, tu voudrais l’aider, cela fait bien longtemps que tu y réfléchis et il te semble avoir trouvé une idée. Stupide probablement mais elle te hante depuis assez longtemps pour être prise au sérieux. 

Ronin passe devant toi, vêtu de son costume d’ombre, l’arc serré dans son poing. Cette nuit plus que toute autre, il se prépare à faire un massacre, à faire couler le sang en espérant se sentir mieux ensuite. Mais vous savez tous les deux qu’il rentrera épuisé, le regard vide et brûlé par un sentiment de honte et de dégout, parce qu’il n’aura pas su se retenir. La soif qui l’anime est intarissable, tu en as conscience, mais peut-être que tu peux l’aider un peu. Ta main se referme sur la sienne et tu te plantes devant lui, ce dernier devinant tes pensées avant même que tu n’ouvres la bouche.

\- Ne m’empêche pas d’y aller, Y/N, j’en ai besoin.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu penses que ça va t’aider, réellement ?  
\- Oui, éliminer des pourritures me fait du bien, ça suffit à mon bonheur.  
\- Ça ne t’a pas suffi la dernière fois… 

Il n’y a pas vraiment de reproche dans ta voix, seulement de la tristesse et une constatation. Le visage de Clint se crispe pourtant au souvenir de l’adolescente qui a subi sa furie vengeresse. Il n’a rien ressenti en la tuant, rien du tout, comme si elle avait été un de ces criminels. Haine, colère, douleur, il avait été aveuglé par sa soif de sang et il avait suffi d’un instant… Tu perçois combien ce souvenir lui est douloureux, tu te rappelles de son retour, livide et les mains encore humides, des pleurs incontrôlables qui l’avaient secoués. Cette scène, tu y as repensé souvent, presque chaque jour et elle t'a profondément marquée. A l’époque, tu avais difficilement su quoi dire ; à présent, tu pressens ce que tu dois faire. Tu plonges ton regard dans les prunelles rougies par la soif, serrant plus fort la main glacée de ton amant.

\- Laisse-moi t’aider…

Tu n’as absolument pas l’intention de l’empêcher de tuer des ordures ou de se repaître de leur sang, il le fait déjà tout au long de l’année et ce n’est qu’une façon d’appliquer la justice, tout en lui permettant de se nourrir. En revanche, tu ne veux pas qu’il dérape encore, que la douleur d’avoir perdu tous ceux qu’il aimait le brûle au point qu’il ne massacre pas seulement ceux qui le méritent. Si tu peux lui épargner cette honte, tu le feras sans hésiter. Tout est affaire de contrôle, ne pas se jeter dans l'obscurité comme une bête sauvage. Quand tu y penses, tu acceptes sa condition de vampire avec beaucoup de calme, peut-être parce que ce n’est pas plus fou que le reste ou parce que tu l’aimes trop pour avoir peur. Qui eut cru que l’Avenger que l’on oublie souvent était bien plus qu’un archer ? Avant même l’Eclipse, Clint possédait un bien sombre secret que personne, si ce n’est Natasha, ne connaissait. Même le grand Nick Fury n’en avait aucun soupçon. Il faut dire que le héros était un modèle d’exemplarité, capable de déambuler en plein soleil malgré la douleur, se nourrissant exclusivement de poches de sang. Jamais personne n’avait vu ses crocs, personne avant toi. A croire que l’Eclipse lui a ôté tout contrôle en même temps que sa famille. Mais revenons plutôt au présent, à Ronin qui se refuse à t’écouter, à ta main crispée sur la sienne, à la détermination dans tes yeux. 

\- Ne pars pas comme ça, laisse-moi t’aider à garder le contrôle, à rester un héros.

Le jeune homme siffle en entendant ce mot mais tu t’en fiches, il reste à jamais un Avenger pour toi, malgré tout. Et toi aussi, tu veux te montrer héroïque, même si c’est à court terme, rien que ce soir. Tu repousses la capuche qui dissimule les traits aimés, te dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue alors que tu le sens trembler en t’enlaçant doucement. Tu as gagné, tu le sens. Tu as conscience que tu vas peut-être mourir, c’est un risque à considérer, mais c’est non seulement pour que celui que tu aimes survive mais aussi pour que celui qu’il a été, celui qu’il est encore tout au fond de lui, continue d’exister. Et puis ça épargne une vie innocente. Non, tu n’es pas totalement une sainte, il y a un peu d’orgueil là-dessous. Mais peu importe, tes motivations, tu les connais mieux que quiconque. Et puis, tu as confiance en lui. Il faut juste éviter qu'il parte à jeun, c'est simple. Alors que tu écartes ton col avec appréhension, tu chuchotes à l’oreille de Clint, un rire dans la voix.

\- Je suppose que je devais te rencontrer. Ravie de t’aider à combler ton manque.

C’est atrocement maladroit mais ce n’est pas grave, tu sens le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre ta gorge alors qu’il rit silencieusement et ça te suffit. Les yeux fermés, tu te concentres sur tes autres sens, remarque combien Ronin te serre fort contre lui dans un dernier mouvement d’hésitation avant d’accepter ta décision (tu as toujours raison, il faut qu’il s’y fasse). Il saura se contenir, il t'aime trop pour te perdre. Sa bouche se pose sur la peau fine et tu frémis à ce contact, les lèvres dures te semblant froides comme de la pierre mais ce n’est pas la peur qui fait mollir tes genoux. Pas seulement. Le temps s’étire et tu le sens tout contre toi alors que la caresse devient baiser, à la fois tendre et fiévreux, t’arrachant un soupir. Comment pourrais-tu avoir peur ? 

Tu t’agrippes un peu plus fort lorsque sa langue vient effleurer le creux de ton cou, cela pourrait ressembler à n’importe quelle étreinte si la fin n’était pas particulière. Ton cœur bat à tout rompre et tu souris en murmurant son prénom, son vrai prénom, alors que ton amant se décide à plonger dans ta chair pour étancher sa soif. Sans jamais pouvoir lui rendre ce qu’il a perdu, tu as la possibilité de le combler, ne serait-ce qu’un peu et ça te rend heureuse. Sur le moment, la douleur te transperce et tu gémis mais ça ne dure qu’un instant, le jeune homme est tellement doux que tu ne fais pas attention à la brûlure sur ta gorge. Avec précaution, Ronin t’allonge sur le sol sans cesser de boire, soutenant ta tête alors même que tu te sens perdre pied. Tes pensées sont confuses mais tu sens la tendresse de l’étreinte, la douceur avec laquelle il boit en veillant à ne pas te faire mal, le mouvement de sa bouche. Il t’a offert l’amour, une vie heureuse malgré les circonstances, alors qu’est-ce qu’un peu de sang ? 

Celui que l’on nommait Hawkeye embrasse une dernière fois ta gorge avant de se redresser, partagé entre la reconnaissance et la peine. Il admire ton corps sans vie, ton visage figé dans un demi-sourire comme un ultime doigt d’honneur à la tristesse de ce monde en ruines. Il n’a pas pu s’arrêter mais vous vous y attendiez tous les deux. Avant de te quitter, il glisse une rose entre tes dents, parce qu’il connaissait ton côté dramatique peut-être, ou alors pour rendre la scène moins morbide. Puis il s’éclipse en murmurant ton prénom avec douceur. . Il ne t’oubliera jamais, c’est une promesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
